idinvadedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakaido
Sakaido is the persona adopted by Akihito Narihisago whenever he enters id wells. A "brilliant detective", he traverses the id wells of serial killers in an endless loop to try to uncover the truth behind the murder of Kaeru, helping Kura discover the identity of serial killers in the process.Trailer 01Trailer 02 Appearance Sakaido's appearance is extremely reminiscent of his counterpart Akihito, essentially being a younger version of him, appearing as a young man with green eyes and light pink hair spiked upwards. His usual clothing consists of a long brown trench coat, a lighter shirt, and a black undershirt, as well as large, flared black shorts, black leggings, and trainers. Most noticeably, he has a long yellow scarf. While in Tamostu Fukuda's Id Well, his left arm is disassembled, losing his wrist, part of his forearm and his elbow. Personality The quirks of the Mizuhanome System mean that Sakaido remembers nothing of his life as Akihito every time he enters a new Id Well, essentially leaving him a blank slate each time he wakes up, meaning his personality is more innocent than Narihisago's, lacking the latter's trauma. Though not immune to panic, Sakaido does show a calm, proactive mindset, quick to calm down and take proper action, shown when he discovered he could move his attached limbs and coolly put himself back together. He also was unfazed by seeing a young girl's corpse and the broken, distorted people of Fukuda's well, showing that he possesses impressive nerves. Sakaido is also a natural detective, having an innate analytic mindset, seeing it as his purpose, openly questioning the point of his existence if he is unable to solve crimes. So integral is his detective work that it was one of only three things that he remembered upon seeing Kaeru's corpse. Plot ''ID: Invaded 'Jigsawed' 'I' Sakaido awakens inside of Fukuda's id well, dazed and confused, before suddenly breaking apart, his various body parts floating around. He screams in horror but soon realizes that he can still control his body despite its fractured state. He is able to put himself back together (bar a few sections of his left arm), and analyzes his surroundings, put off by the broken, fractured world he's in. Upon seeing someone's leg dangling from another section of the house he's in, he walks towards it, only for the floor to collapse underneath him. However, he is able to grab the ledge with his disembodied hand, and wonders if he is supposed to fix the broken void he's in. He tries to call the person on the other section, but to no avail. Instead, he uses his arm to pull it towards him, connecting the two together and allowing him to walk through the door. Inside, he realizes the leg belonged to a corpse; a woman who has been stabbed in the chest, whom he imminently recognizes as "Kaeru", which in turn, allows him to remember more about himself: that he is Sakaido, the Brilliant Detective, whose purpose is to solve Kaeru's death. Finding little clues in the room he's in, Sakaido reassembles the house and begins exploring the other rooms, first arriving in a study, lines with books leading to a desk. He discovers a framed photograph of several people, wondering if they're the family that owns the house, but finds little else. Moving on, he enters the living room and meets seven other people, all of whom have various parts of their bodies missing, much like his left arm, and claim to be a family. He takes them to see Kaeru's body, but none of them recognize her, though they comment that something is wrong with her. Sakaido claims that although the world is normal to them, it isn't to him, and it's his job to question it. Thusly, he starts rebuilding the world, eventually putting together enough pieces to spell out the word "Takoya", and tries to figure out its meaning. The world begins breaking apart, however, and he wonders if "broken" is its natural state of being, before making his way back to Kaeru. Analyzing her further, he realizes how odd it is that everything else in the space, including himself, is broken to a degree, yet she is completely whole. Realizing that someone is hiding inside of her, he orders them to get out, forcing Fukuda to reveal himself, even more, broken than the others. As he wonders if he should arrest him, he notices Koharu Hondomachi suddenly appear, who requests that he leave once he solves the case. 'II' 'Sniped''' Gallery Trivia * It is noted that they have 'ido' in there name which represents that they are Id wells part. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters